Kingdom Realm
The Kingdom Realm is a massive Plane of the Exteria Multiverse composed of a variety of subplanes. They are all connected around a central elements - the heart of all, Kingdom Hearts. This concept also serves as a Territory Lord. Morphology Magic Magic in the Kingdom Realm varies from subplane to subplane, but is mostly a matter of Heart. The Heart is a metaphysical construct, a manifestation of one's Soul, deeply associated with identity and the ability to feel emotions. Keyblades also play a predominant role. Light and Darkness are the main forces between which the Heart balances. Geography The Kingdom Realm is constituted of several Planes tied together by spiritual corridors. They can be taken manually - through special equipment or ships - or through Dark Corridors, a method for teleportation that bypasses standard movement entirely. History A long time ago, the Kingdom Realm was bathing with Light. The presence of the artifact known as the χ-Blade caused a massive war to seize it, however, the entire world devolving into chaos and being flooded with Darkness. It now serves as a constant battlefield between the two opposite forces. Races Aside from several races due to the great diversity in planes, several endemic species exist there, such as Heartless or Nobodies - respectively beings of pure darkness, and empty white shells born from those who lost their hearts. List of Subplanes Known suplanes of the Kingdom Realm are as follows. Agrabah A magnificent desert city, full of genies and wonders, it is also a place of constant political intrigue and thirst for power, where greed is often paid for in blood. Atlantis Island A massive island that was once a ruling civilization, but has long since been only a shadow of itself. Perhaps the pioneers coming to unravel its secrets will give it another life... Beast's Castle A dark castle held in darkness by an ancient curse, slowly eroded and corrupted by creeping stillness and monstrous roars. Castle Oblivion Castle Oblivion is a spiritual construct that exists outside of time - some whisper that it comes from the future. This mysterious building allows for destruction and reconstruction of one's memories, thus allowing mending of the Heart. Cauldron Deadlands Sinister lands corrupted by miasma and driven to hunger by the rule of an undead tyrant, they wait for a hero to defeat the cursed king with the holy blade. Cité des Cloches A massive city resembling medieval Paris, it is the place of a struggle for power between oppressive religious authority and gypsy freedom, in a surprisingly festive ambiance. Destiny Islands Small, paradise-like tropical islands that house several families living in peace and harmony. Despite its idyllic appearance, the world teeters on the edge of darkness, and often falls prey to the appetite of dark beings. Disney Kingdom The massive city that houses Disney Castle, it is the home of many mages and royal individuals that preside to the worlds' light-side. Inhabitants of that world are known for their bravery and wisdom alike. Dream Castle A splendid castle, prosperous and dreamy, next to a humble house where a strange enchantment forces one to become minuscule in order to enter it. Dwarf Woodlands A dark, majestic castle in the midst of cursed woods - next to a small abode inhabited by seven dwarfs watching over the forest while mining next to it. Enchanted Dominion A castle that lies next to a magnificent fairy forest ; it is said to be the future version of Faerie Dominion, although there is no proof. End of the World A massive black-hole like structure that sucks fragments of worlds from distinct planes into its center, readying them for consumption and eventually annihilation. Faerie Dominion An enchanted castle surrounded by a massive dark forest, where fairies and humans live in natural mistrust of each other, and where magic is both admired and feared. Forest of Magi A massive supernatural forest housing a talented enchanter known as Merlin, whose prowess is legendary; it also houses a legendary blade in the stone, waiting for the one who would wield it. Frozen Kingdom A massive frozen landscape, the kingdom of Arendelle fell prey to a mysterious blizzard, and seeks for the warmth of spring despite the coming darkness. Land of Dragons A land of honor and tradition that represents ancient China, it is populated by fierce warriors who seek to uphold their principles and defend their lands no matter the cost. Lush Paradise A verdant Indian jungle that houses several talking wild animals, living in harmony with nature, albeit often with a sharp disliking of humans. Metroville A massive city in which superheroes are somewhat common, defending the world from supernatural threats - while still struggling to be accepted as they are. Mirage Arena A massive arena tended to by Laguna Loire, allowing for battles against the plane's greatest heartless in order to win tremendous prizes. Olympus Coliseum A massive coliseum-like structure meant to welcome champions from different epochs and worlds, it is also the place of a struggle for power between gods of the heavens and netherworld. Radiant Garden A massive palace and garden surrounded by waterfalls, serving as a refuge for those who have lost themselves between worlds. Was once the palace of a mighty being - and perhaps still is. Realm of Wonders A twisted version of Wonderland, where the smiling Cheshire Cat watches over all with equal parts helpfulness and malice, serving as a natural maze that traps those who dare come their. Toy Room A children's toy room, as seen from a toy's perspective; Magic turns those who visit it into toys, in order for them to blend with the sentient objects' vision. Traverse Town An upbeat and dynamic town centered around several buildings, including WildKat Café, a cafe that often serves as a meeting point for several entities. It can be said to be somewhat of a "crossroads between worlds". Twilight Town A melancholy, twentieth century town constantly bathing in twilight. Standing perfectly between light and darkness, it is a place of respite and choice, where adventures begin and end. Untamed Lands Northern American wildlands that English conquerors are attempting to colonize in the name of their country, they house native American tribes whose bond with nature possesses mystical depths. Trivia * The Kingdom Realm is inspired from Kingdom Hearts series. Many of its subplanes are thus derived from Disney or Final Fantasy creations. Category:Plane Category:Kingdom Realm